


Adjusting

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Friendship, Galen Doesn’t Understand Fruit, Galen is Socially Awkward, Gen, Mentioned Hera Syndulla, Use your Imagination on Whether the Baby Jedi is Ezra or Jacen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: The rebellion grows, and he with it
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Adjusting

“You got a name?” The togruta woman asked him.

“Yes. Do you?,” Galen responded. There was a beat of silence. 

“I’m Ahsoka.” She hesitated ever so slightly before she said her name. Galen inclined his head as a greeting, and the togruta paused again.

“What do you think of Captain Syndulla?” Ahsoka asked finally. Galen frowned.

“The twi’lek, right? The one with the baby jedi?” Ahsoka nodded in assent.

“She’s... driven? I think that’s the word for it, anyway,” Galen trailed off, “They’re going to promote her?” It wasn’t quite a question but Ahsoka responded in the affirmative. She opened her mouth to say more, but before she got the words out, Galen’s comlink trilled.

“Go ahead.” He drawled walking away from the intelligence specialist. 

“There’s a problem,” Luke said without missing a beat. Galen sighed.

“There always is. What do you need me to do?” 

“Get something out of the rafters of the hangar.” Luke said sheepishly.

“On my way.”

* * *

Galen titled his head straight back. He looked at Luke, then back to the rafters, to Luke, the rafters, Lu-

“Can you please help me‽” Luke cried plaintively.

“How did you even get up there?” Galen asked, utterly bewildered. 

“Han dared me to-“

“I don’t want to know.” Galen reached out with the force to gently, gently, ever so gently, grip the younger boy and lower him to the hangar floor. Luke grinned sunnily at Galen as soon as his feet touched the floor.

“Here,” he chirped, “as a ‘thank you’ for rescuing me.” Luke handed Galen an orange. Galen looked at the fruit curiously, then, without bothering to peel it, took a bite. Luke looked mildly alarmed, but no trace of disgust showed on the former sith’s face. 

“I don’t think I like this one very much.” Galen said, soft and low and not meant to be heard. Luke barked out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> and Ahsoka never did get his name.


End file.
